Love is Eternal (A Klaus and Elijah love story)
by destinyxcrowley123
Summary: Lily Claire is a powerful witch and a werewolf. She has been having dreams of a man for 10 years so what happens when she meets the man of her dreams, who just happens to be Klaus, will they fall in love? Or will they be driven apart? What happens when she meets Elijah? Will she fall for his charms instead? Who will she choose? Join Lily on her journey. Starts in 02x01.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Eternal (A Klaus and Elijah love story)**

Lily Claire is a singer and a artist but she is also a powerful witch. When she wants a quiet normal life she moves to Mystic Falls, where nothing is normal. She has been having dreams of a man for 10 years so what happens when she meets the man of her dreams, who just happens to be Klaus, will they fall in love? Or will they be driven apart? What happens when she meets Elijah? Will she fall for his charms instead? Who will she choose? Join Lily on her journey. Starts in 02x01.

**Chapter 1- The Return**

I wake up, I had that same dream again, the same dream I've been dreaming for 10 years. I go to my walk in wardrobe and I get a cream coloured lace ruffle tiered tank top, blue skinny jeans and a pair of dark leather classic platform pumps. I come out of my walk in wardrobe and I go into the bathroom, I get undressed, I turn on the shower and I get in, the warm water touches my skin it's lovely, after a few minutes I get out of the shower and I wrap myself up in a towel, I come out of the bathroom and I get my hair dryer out of one the boxes, I'm moving today I wanted a quiet life or as quiet as it ever be, I'm moving to Mystic Falls its meant to be a quiet town but I very much doubt that, I heard that it's full with vampires, werewolves and witches so of course I'll fit in there perfectly because I'm a very powerful witch, so powerful that it has taken 5 years to control my powers, I used to live in Mystic Falls for about a year it was before all the vampires and stuff came to town, I'm so glad I get to see my friends again, my friend Bonnie was the one who told me what happened to the town, she is also a witch, she's a Bennett witch. I dry my hair and brush it, I leave it to its natural straightness, I get some underwear out of a box and I get dressed, I get my white leather jacket from my walk in wardrobe and I start packing the rest of my stuff. About an hour later I finish packing, there is a knock at my door it's probably the removal men, I head downstairs and I open the door, nobody is there but there is a envelope on the doorstep, I pick it up and I open it, it says:

_'Meet me in the park in 5 minutes' - C_

Its from my ex-boyfriend Connor, he hasn't left me alone since we broke up, I'm not going I'm just hoping he doesn't follow me to Mystic Falls, I closed the door and I head back upstairs, I get my bag and I pack my phone, keys, purse and my drawing pencils. About ten minutes later there was another knock on the door lets hope it's the removal men this time, I head downstairs and I open the door, this time it's the removal men,

"Miss Claire?" asked the tall removal man

"That's me, the boxes are up stairs." I reply then I move out of the way and the removal men go upstairs and they start coming down with boxes and they start loading them in to the removal van, I start helping them load the boxes into the van. About an hour later we finish loading all the boxes into the van, I give them my new address and they start driving to Mystic Falls, I take the house key off my keys and I put it underneath the doormat, I unlock the car door and I get inside, I turn the engine on and I start driving to Mystic Falls my new home.

After a couple hours I arrive at my new house its big which is good I've got a lot of stuff, I turn off the engine and I get out of the car, I lock the car and I walk up to the front door, I lift up the doormat and I find the key, as I open the door the removal van pulls up to the house, I put my bag on the sofa and I head back outside, the tall removal man gets out of the van and opens the back, we start unloading the boxes out of the van and into the house, after an hour all the boxes are in the house, I give them the money,

"Thanks." I say so I've got an hour until I have to go to a thing at the Lockwood's apparently last night John Gilbert (Elena's uncle) used a vampire device to flush out all the vampires and they put them in the basement of the old Gilbert chemist or something and they set fire to it so all the vampires inside died, however, the Mayor collapsed and they put him the basement so he is dead, I know why the Mayor went down, there is a cursed on the Lockwood family, it's a werewolf curse so all the people in that bloodline have the werewolf gene but they have to activate it to be a werewolf and I know this because I'm also a werewolf but because of my witch side I can turn at will, I also heard the Mayor's son Tyler got affected but he was driving him, Matt and Caroline back home and he crashed so now Caroline is in hospital but she is fine now because one of the vampires healed her, I'm going to visit her in about half an hour, she doesn't know I'm coming so its going to be a surprise. I start unpacking the kitchen stuff, about half an our later I finish unpacking the kitchen stuff and putting the stuff where they need to go, I go and I get my bag, I open the door and I close it behind me, I head to my car and I unlock it, I get in and I turn the engine on, I start heading to the hospital, on the way there I got some flowers for Caroline, 10 minutes later I arrive at the hospital, after I lock my car I head to Caroline's room, when I finally find Caroline's room I knock on the door, she looks at me,

"Lily?" She asks

"Hey Caroline." I reply then I go over to her and I hug her, a couple of seconds later she hugs me back,

"Why are you here?" She asks

"I'm coming back to live in Mystic Falls and I heard you were here." I reply

"Really? You're coming back to live here?" She asks

"Yeah really, so these are for you." I reply then I give her the flowers,

"Thank you." She says

"I'm sorry but I have to go now, I've got to go to the Lockwood's and pay my respects." I say

"Ok it was good to see you Lily." She says

"It was good to see you too bye." I say

"Bye." She says, I go back to my car and I head for the Lockwood's. About 20 minutes later I arrive at the Lockwood's, I park my car around the corner and I walk up to the house, Tyler is standing outside, he sees me,

"Hey Tyler." I say

"Lily?" He asks

"Hey." I reply then we hug each other,

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"Well I'm moving back to Mystic Falls and I heard about your Dad, I'm sorry Tyler." I reply

"Thanks, come on in." He says

"Thanks." I say then I go inside and I see Carol Lockwood (Tyler's Mum), I head over to her,

"Hello Mrs Lockwood." I say

"Lily?" She asks

"I'm so sorry." I reply then I hug her and she hugs me back,

"Mason?" She asks

"Mason?" I ask then I turn around and I see Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle and Mrs Lockwood's brother in law,

"Lily?" He asks

"Mason, hey." I reply then he pulls me in for a hug and I hug him back,

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"I'm coming to live in Mystic Falls again and I am paying my respects to your brother." I reply

"Ok, it has been a while." He says

"Yeah about 6 months." I say

"I'm confused how do you know each other?" Carol asks

"Oh, me and Mason met while we were traveling." I reply

"Really?" She asks

"Yeah. I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up." I reply then I leave, I see Sheriff Forbes and someone is with her I've never seen him before, he must be one the Salvatore vampires I wonder which one he is, I'll go and see, I walk up to Sheriff Forbes and the mystery man,

"Lily?" She asks

"Hey Sheriff." I reply then we hug,

"Lily this is Damon Salvatore." Liz says

"Hello Damon." I say then we shake hands,

"Hello Lily. Are you new to town?" He asks

"No actually, I used to live here." I reply

"Really when?" He asks

"During my freshman year." I reply

"So you were here when Elena and Jeremy's parents died." He says

"Yes I was, it was one of the reasons why I left actually." I say

"Well I hope you have a great visit." He says

"Oh no, I'm not visiting I'm coming back to live here." I say

"Oh really?" He asks

"Yeah I thought it was time and I've really missed all my friends." I reply

"Well I guess I'll see you around then." He says

"Yeah I guess." I say

"Well Liz it was nice talking to you and Lily it was great meeting you." He says

"It was great meeting you too." I say then he leaves,

"So your coming back?" She asks

"Yeah. Is Damon part of the council?" I ask

"Yeah he is, he's really good, he does a lot for this town." She replies

"That's good, it was nice nice seeing you again Sheriff." I say

"You too." She says, I leave and then I see Damon and Bonnie, she is using her magic on him, he must off done something, she leaves and I go over to him,

"What did you do?" I ask

"What do you mean?" He asks

"What did you do to make her use her magic on you?" I ask

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replies

"Don't act dumb with me cause I know she is a witch and you are a vampire." I say

"How could you know that?" He asks

"Well one she told me and two she isn't the only witch in town." I reply

"That's just great all we need is another witch." He says sarcastically

"Well you might need another one especially since Katherine is back." I say

"How do you know that?" He asks

"I know a lot of things. See you around and try not to piss Bonnie off because if you do you'll have me to deal with." I reply then I leave him, I go into another room and I see Bonnie, she looks scared,

"Bonnie are you alright?" I ask

"Lily oh my god." She replies

"Bonnie what happened?" I ask

"Katherine she attacked me but I used my magic to open the doors and Stefan came, she went with him." She replies

"Why didn't you use your magic on her?" I ask

"It didn't work on her." She replies

"That's it that bitch is dead." I say and I'm about to go but Bonnie stops me,

"Lily don't just help me find Elena." She says

"Okay." We go and look for Elena. After a few minutes we find her, she's with Damon,

"Elena." Bonnie says

"Bonnie, what happened?" Elena asks

"She was attacked by Katherine." I reply

"Lily?" Elena asks

"Hi." I reply

"Where's Katherine now?" Damon asks

"She's with Stefan." I reply then Damon focuses, I think he's using his vamp hearing to find Stefan and Katherine,

"Found him. Let's go." He says then Damon and Elena leave, leaving me and Bonnie alone,

"Are you sure your okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to go home." She says

"Okay I'll take you." I say

"No Lily it's fine I can go by myself." She says

"Oh okay then, see you tomorrow I guess." I say

"Tomorrow?" She asks

"Yeah I'm coming back to school." I reply

"Okay then see you tomorrow." She says

"Yeah bye." She leaves, I'm about to go but Damon comes up to me,

"Did you find her?" I ask

"No, so you are a witch right?" He asks

"Yeah why?" I ask

"Could you find out where she is?" He asks

"No." I reply

"Why not?" He asks

"Because I don't know you and you can find her yourself. I'm not going to be used okay? I've already gone through that not going through that again." I reply then I leave Damon to himself and I go back to my car, I unlock it and get in, I close the door and turn the engine on and off I go back to my house.

After about half an hour I arrive back at my house, I turn off the engine and head up to the door, I unlock the door and I lock the door behind me, I go upstairs to the top floor (I have three floors) and I start unpacking my bedroom stuff. After about an hour I finish unpacking my bedroom stuff, it's about 5 and I'm so tired so I get out my red checkered pyjama pant and my grey camisole, I get out some clean underwear and I get changed. When I'm finished I go into the bathroom and I put my clothes in the wash basket, I brush my teeth and then I go out of the bathroom, I get into my bed and I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Brave New World**

I wake up and I look at the time, it's half 5 in the morning great! I get up and I go to the kitchen, when I get there I make myself some coffee, it's lovely, after I finish my coffee I go to the second floor and I hit my foot on a box,

"Ow ow ow." I say then after it stops hurting I start unpacking my drawing stuff, about an hour later I finish unpacking and I head upstairs to my room, I go into my walk in wardrobe and. I get my black leather jacket, white floral lace tank top with shoulder straps, dark blue straight leg jeans and under the knee black leather boots, I come out of my walk in wardrobe and I go into the bathroom, I put my shower on and I get undressed, I get in. A few minutes later I get out of the shower and I turn it off, I brush my teeth and I go out of the bathroom, I get out my hair dryer and I dry my hair, when my hair is dry I get underwear and I get dressed, I get out my hair curlers and I curl my hair, when I finish I get my handbag, keys and phone then head downstairs, I go into the kitchen and I put some toast on, when the toast is finished I eat it, after I finish eating my toast my phone rings, I answer it,

"Hello?" I ask

_"Hello Lily." She says its Katherine,_

"Katherine what do you want?" I ask

_"You don't sound to happy to hear from me, what have I done now?" She asks_

"You attacked Bonnie, the deal was you get the moonstone then you and Mason get the hell out of town not attacking everyone in it, they weren't supposed to know you are here." I reply

"_I_ _know but if they don't know that I'm here then it's no fun and I don't think your gonna be to happy with me later on." She says_

"What do you mean?" I ask

_"I've got to go bye." She replies_

"Katherine wait." I say but she hangs up dammit, I know its wrong to have a deal with Katherine but it means she'll leave everyone alone. I put my phone and keys in my bag and I head out, I open my door and I lock it behind me, I head to my car, I get in and I start the engine, I go off to school, Mystic Falls High.

When I arrive I park near the entrance, I get out and I get books out from the back seat, I go in. I'm walking down one of the long corridors, a minute later I find my locker, it's right next to my old one, I unlock my locker and I put my books inside it, I close my locker and I look for Elena and Bonnie. After a couple of minutes I find them, they are outside of Elena's locker,

"Hey guys." I say

"Hey." Both of them say at the same time,

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie says

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena says, she's talking about the carnival me, Bonnie and Elena are organising it since Caroline is in hospital,

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie says

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena says

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asks

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elena replies

"Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asks

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" Elena asks then she gives me and Bonnie a bag of plush each,

"I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy." Elena says

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie says

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena says

"Obviously." Bonnie says then we laugh, Elena and Bonnie go off and I start to do my jobs for the day.

After a very long day I finally finish and I head to find Mason. After about five minutes I find him he has just beat Tyler at a arm wrestling game,

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asks

"Stefan wants to go." Damon replies

"Yeah, sure, I'll ... give it a shot." Stefan says and he goes over to Mason,

"Get him Stef!" Damon cheers, Stefan and Mason say something to each other then they start wrestling, Mason wins then Stefan rejoins Damon,

"I'll have a go." I say Damon seems interested,

"Okay, I'll go easy on you." Mason says

"Ha ha very funny, give me all you got but it won't be enough." I say

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mason says then we get ready, after a couple of seconds we start, I've got to admit he has gotten stronger but he is still not strong enough, I win,

"Better luck next time champ." I say

"Good game." Mason says as he holds up his hand, I take it and I shake it,

"Good game." I say then I go over to Damon,

"Satisfied yet?" I ask

"No, what are you?" Damon asks

"Hi let me introduce myself, my name is Lily Claire I'm a witch which means I can cheat at arm wrestling games." I reply

"You couldn't of used magic, you didn't speak in your weird witchy language." Damon says

"I don't need to use words, I don't practice the same magic as Bonnie, she uses spirit magic and I use a more extreme magic so I wouldn't piss me off and stop snooping around the Lockwood's they are human, they are normal people unlike you Damon, they don't kill people because they feel like it." I say

"What does that mean?" Damon asks

"That means that Bonnie told me all about you, you are a murderer who is in love with his brother's girlfriend, how does it feel Damon to see Stefan and Elena together? And now Elena hates you because you killed her brother, maybe if you didn't let Katherine get to you this wouldn't of happened." I reply

"How did you know that it was Katherine who made me to lash out?" Damon asks

"Thats what you don't understand it wasn't Katherine's fault it was yours, you had a choice and you choose to lash out." I reply then I start to walk away but he grabs my arm,

"Thank you." Damon says

"Your welcome." I say then I go off and I have some fun.

About 20 minutes later Elena and Stefan come towards me,

"Hey guys." I say

"Have you seen Caroline?" Elena asks

"No, what's going on?" I ask

"Caroline is a vampire." Elena replies

"What how could this of happened?" I ask

"Katherine." Elena replies then me and Elena look at Stefan,

"What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?" Elena asks

"Blood, I can smell blood." He replies, me and Elena follow Stefan who is following the smell of blood, after a couple minutes we find her she is with Damon and Damon is about to stake her from behind but Stefan stops him,

"Stefan!" Damon yells, me and Elena stand next to Caroline,

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline yells, she thinks Elena is Katherine,

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena says

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline asks

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan replies

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon says

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan says

"Oh yeah it is." Damon says, Damon picks up the stake and vamp speeds over to Caroline but Elena puts herself in front of Caroline,

"Damon, she's my friend." Elena says, Damon hesitates, he stares at Elena who is refusing to move, after a couple seconds he drops his arm,

"Whatever happens, it's on you." Damon says, Bonnie arrives and Damon leaves,

"Caroline?" Bonnie asks

"It's okay, come on." Stefan says, Bonnie sees the blood on Caroline's face,

"No, you're not; you can't be." Bonnie says, Bonnie touches her and is horrified by the truth,

"Bonnie?" Caroline asks then Bonnie sees the body,

"Oh god!" Bonnie shouts

"Bonnie ..." Caroline says, Stefan takes Caroline away,

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie says and I comfort her, Damon comes back with a shovel in his hands,

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." He looks at Elena,

"I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy." Damon says, Bonnie grabs my arm, Bonnie starts to use her magic on Damon, she gives him a headache, he grabs his head and falls on the floor, she makes the faucet on the hose open and then she makes the water come out of the hose and on to Damon,

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie says

"I didn't do this." Damon says

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena says

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." Bonnie says

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asks, I can feel Bonnie using my power,

"Bonnie let go off me please." Bonnie creates a fire and the fire goes towards Damon,

"Bonnie stop it!" Elena shouts, Damon is burning,

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Elena shouts, Damon is still burning,

"Bonnie!" Elena shouts, Elena jumps over the fire line and grabs Bonnie's arm, the fire stops because Bonnie's concentration is broken, she lets go off my arm, I fall to the ground,

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie asks

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." Elena replies, Elena looks at Damon then she hugs Bonnie, Elena and Damon leave, Bonnie comes to me,

"Lily I'm sorry." Bonnie says

"I don't want to hear it." I say as I get up then I start to walk off but Bonnie stops me,

"Lily please." She says

"No, no you know what happen to me and you used my power like everyone else does." I say

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Please I promise I won't ever do it again." She says

"Fine I believe you, but please don't do it again without my permission okay?" I ask

"Okay." She replies then we leave. Bonnie goes home and so do I it has been a long day.

I arrive home, I get out of the car and I go inside, I go straight to my bedroom and I get changed into my plain red pyjama pants and a long sleeved v-neck cotton shirt, I get into bed and I turn my light off, after a couple minutes I fall asleep but I don't get a good night sleep because I have the dream again like I've been having since I was nine years old and I'll probably continue having until I met the mysterious man who haunts my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Bad Moon Rising**

I wake up, it's a full moon tonight I'm going to help Mason chain himself up but before that happens we got to scope out the old Lockwood cellar to see if he can stay there tonight, it has been a few days since Katherine turned Caroline into a vampire, I get up and I go into my walk in wardrobe, I get out my dark blue lace floral trim v-neck tank top, brown leather jacket, white straight leg skinny jeans and my brown leather small wedge lower than the knee high boots, I do my usual morning routine. When I finish I go downstairs to the kitchen, I pop some bread in the toaster and I make myself some coffee, a minute later the toast pops up, I look at my watch to see what the time is, my watch is a Nude (that's the colour) Kate Spade New York 1YRU0606 metro grand chronograph glitz watch, it's half 8 crap! I've got to meet Mason in five minutes, I grab the toast and I put the coffee in a flask, I go out and I lock the door behind me, I go to my car and I unlock it, I get in and I turn on the engine, I drive off to go see Mason.

Five minutes later I arrive at the old Lockwood cellar and I quickly run over to Mason,

"You're late." He says

"Only by a few seconds." I say

"Still. How come your late anyway?" He asks

"I woke up late." I reply and he laughs,

"Come on." He says then we walk down the stairs, we enter the cellar and I go straight to the chains which are already there, I pull on the chains and they come off the wall,

"I hope you have stronger chains than these." I say then I drop them onto the floor,

"Don't worry I do, so what do you think?" He asks, I carry on looking around,

"It'll do for now, personally I'd prefer transforming in the woods." I reply

"Well you can control your transformation I can't, I don't want to risk killing people." He says

"Fair point." I say then I look at my watch, it's 9 o'clock,

"I've got to go but I'll be back before the moon is full. Hopefully." I say

"Where are you going?" He asks

"To meet Katherine." I reply but I leave before he could ask me anything else, I get back in my car and I go to meet Katherine.

10 minutes later I arrive at a diner just outside of Mystic Falls, I suggested it would be smarter to do this since Elena is at Duke today, I park my car and I go into the diner, I look around to see if Katherine is here yet, she isn't so I sit down at a table and I order a milkshake, after a couple of minutes a waitress comes over with my milkshake, as soon as I start drinking it Katherine arrives and sits opposite me,

"Hello Lily." She says

"Hello Katherine, its been a while." I say

"Not that long. So how are you doing?" She asks

"You have the nerve to ask me that." I reply

"Of course I have, now my question how are you?" She asks

"I'm pissed Katherine you turned Caroline into a vampire. Anyway how are you?" I ask

"I'll be better when I get my moonstone back." She replies

"You will get that moonstone when Mason finds it. If you are going to complain at someone complain at him." I say then we sit in silence for a while before I break it,

"Why did you do it?" I ask

"Do what?" She asks

"Don't give that Katherine you know what." I reply

"I turned Caroline because it is necessary." She says

"No I am not having Caroline killed for your gain." I say

"But she will be saving everyone by dying." She says

"No it is bad enough that she is a vampire." I say

"Ouch that hurt." She says

"Oh shut up no it didn't." I say

"If Klaus doesn't use Caroline, he'll probably will, he will use someone else." She says

"No I won't let him touch Caroline or anyone else." I say

"That is not your decision to make." She says

"I know but I can't let people die just for stupid reasons." I say

"This isn't a stupid reason, my freedom is on the line." She says

"Do you really think that Klaus will give you your freedom if you give all of this stuff to him?" I ask

"Probably not but it's worth a try." She replies, I drink my milkshake and I look at my watch,

"I have to leave in a couple of minutes." I say

"Why?" She asks

"I'm going to have drinks with Jenna." I reply

"Why might I ask?" She asks

"Because she is my friend and I've known her for a while." I reply

"Ok." She says, I get up and I leave money on the table,

"See you soon Katherine." I say

"Goodbye Lily." She says, I leave then I get in my car and I head back into Mystic Falls, I go into a shop and I get different kinds of drinks then I head to the Gilbert house, I get there and I go up to the door then I knock on the door, the door opens and it's Jenna,

"Thank god your here I need a drink and we have no booze in the house." She says as she takes the bag from me and I laugh,

"How could you not have booze in your house? I have an entire room full of booze in my basement." I say

"Well I'm not a successful singer and artist, so I can't afford a entire room full of booze. You have got to bring me to your basement sometime." She says then she brings over a bottle of wine and two glasses, she pours me a drink,

"So how have you been?" I ask and we sit down,

"Could be a lot better. Me and Ric I don't know, there is something there but I don't want him to promise me that we'll be together if he can't keep it." She replies, I take a sip of my drink,

"I understand that but you can't wait for him to make the first move if you want to be with him you should make the first move." I say

"That is...actually good advice. Thanks." She says

"It's what I'm good for." I say and I drink my glass and I pour myself another,

"Slow down I don't want you passed out on the floor." She says

"Oh please my tolerance is higher than yours." I say

"Only because your younger." She says

"No because my tolerance is just higher than yours." I say

"How come you came back then?" She asks

"That is a long list of reasons but number one is I'm waiting for someone." I reply

"Who?" She asks

"A man." I reply

"Who is this mystery man?" She asks

"I only know what other people have told me but I know he is coming here." I reply

"How?" She asks

"I've just got a feeling and when I have feelings like this I pay attention." I reply then I drink my next glass,

"I need something stronger than this." I say I get up and I get a bottle of bourbon out of the bag, I pour myself a glass,

"Now you are talking." I say and Jenna laughs,

"You need to make sure I don't drink too much since I've got to be semi sober when Elena gets back." She says

"I can't promise that, I'm the one who is probably going to be pouring your drinks." I say and Jenna laughs. As the night goes on me and Jenna just talk about random stuff,

"Alright I need to go now." I say

"Why?" She asks

"Because I need to meet someone." I reply

"Ok I'll walk you out." She says

"No it's alright you need to go and freshen up." I say

"Ok." She says, I go out and I get into my car, I shouldn't be driving if I was a normal human but since I'm not I still can, I go to the woods and I get out of my car, I think I'm late then I hear a wolf howl, oh no, I start to turn and God it hurts,_ 'come on stop being a wuss and just do it' _I think to myself, a couple minutes later I scream then I turn into a wolf, I go off to where I heard Mason, I arrive at the old Lockwood estate and I see Caroline and Stefan,

"Wait! What is it?!" Caroline shouts

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan shouts, Tyler comes out of the cellar,

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Tyler asks

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks, Mason comes and jumps on Caroline, he is trying to bite her so I run and I jump on him,

"No!" Tyler shouts, Mason looks at Tyler then he leaves, I go over to the bushes and change back into a human, I click my fingers and clothes appear, I get dressed then I go out,

"You're safe now you shouldn't have to worry about Mason now. But be careful." I say and I'm about to leave but Stefan vamp speeds in front of me,

"You're coming with me and explaining what the hell is going on." He says then he knocks me out.

I wake up and I'm in the Salvatore house, Damon and Stefan are there,

"Oh joy. It did not last long before people found out my secret." I say so I sit up and I stand up,

"So what are you going to do?" I ask

"Torture, you know the usual stuff." Damon replies

"Of course, I could just tell you what I know." I say

"That is just no fun." Damon says

"Tell us what you know." Stefan says

"I know Katherine she is a very close friend of mine, she is here because she wants something, I'm not going to tell what it is." I say

"Why not?" Damon asks

"Because you don't need to know yet." I reply Damon rushes at me so I use my magic to throw him to the other side of the room,

"What were you trying to achieve from that Damon?" I ask

"To see if you are really a witch." He replies

"Yes I am a witch, when Bonnie set you on fire the night when we found out that Caroline is a vampire, she used my power to boost hers. She must really hate you Damon since the only reason she used my power was to make it hurt more." I say

"How can you be both a werewolf and a witch?" Stefan asks

"It's very possible, it's impossible to be a vampire and a witch, my mum was a witch and my dad is a werewolf." I reply

"What do you mean that your mother "was" a witch?" Damon asks

"She's dead." I reply

"How did she die?" Stefan asks

"She was murdered by my older brother along with my twin and four siblings." I reply

"I'm sorry for your loss." Stefan says

"Oh Stefan don't feel sorry for her, not that long ago her buddy almost used you for a chew toy." Damon says and I laugh,

"What's so funny?" Damon asks

"That dog joke. We are not animals." I reply

"No you are a monster. How do you trigger the curse?" Damon asks

"I am not a monster, the only people who are monsters in this room are you and Stefan. I know both of your history." I reply

"How?" Stefan asks

"Because I am a giant nerd. I wouldn't of let Elena get involved with the pair of you if I didn't think she was safe." I reply

"How would of you stopped Elena getting involved with us?" Damon asks

"I would of killed you even against Katherine's wishes." I reply

"What do you mean by "against Katherine's wishes"?" Stefan asks

"She asked me and Mason not to hurt the pair of you, apparently she didn't think that Stefan would be near Mason when he turned." I reply

"How did you just stop being a wolf?" Stefan asks

"I can turn at will." I reply

"That is impossible there is a curse on werewolves that makes them slaves to the full moon." Damon says

"Do you mean the sun and the moon curse?" I ask

"Yes." Damon replies

"Well it's a fake, werewolves have always been unable to control their werewolf forms, vampires aren't even as old as werewolves." I say

"Why do you think it's fake?" Stefan asks

"I know it's fake." I reply

"How?" Damon asks

"It doesn't matter how I know I just do." I reply

"That doesn't help." Damon says

"So what are you going to do with me? Are you going to keep me prisoner?" I ask

"Maybe." Damon replies

"Well hurry up and decide because I need to know if I need to go home and pack."

"Fine we'll keep you here. Stefan will go with you to go and pack a bag." Damon says then I nod, me and Stefan go out,

"I'm assuming I can get my car from the woods soon. Actually why don't we get my car when we go to my house, my house is right by the woods." I say

"Ok." Stefan says, Stefan holds out his hand,

"Right you can't be bothered to take your car so we are going to vamp speed to my house." I say

"Vamp speed?" Stefan asks

"That's what I call it." I reply then I take his hand and we vamp speed to my house, we go up to the door and I open it, I go in and I turn around, I look at him,

"What are you doing?" He asks

"Deciding whether I should invite you in." I reply

"I'm not going to hurt you." He says

"You say that now what about in a few months time, maybe you could have fallen off the wagon by then." I say

"That's not going to happen." He says

"You don't know that. But if you do I'll just undo your invitation. Come in." I say then Stefan walks in,

"Stay here I really don't want the smell of vampire all over my house."

"What do vampires smell like?" He asks

"To me everybody has a different scent, with vampires they still have that but there is a hint of death too." I reply

"How do you trigger it?" He asks

"What the werewolf curse?" I ask

"Yeah." He replies

"You have to kill someone, it could be on accident or on purpose, you have to kill an innocent person." I say

"Who did you kill?" He asks

"I killed 15 people to trigger my curse but it wasn't my choice." I reply then I go upstairs and I pack a bag, I come back downstairs,

"What do you mean?" He asks

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, my past is something that I don't like to share with anyone." I reply

"Does Katherine know?" He asks

"Some of it not all of it, I don't trust her that much." I reply

"Why are you working with Katherine?" He asks

"Because she is my friend and I would die for her, it might not seem like it but Katherine has been through a lot, she had a life before she met the pair of you." I reply

"Is Katherine running?" He asks

"What makes you think that?" I ask

"No reason." He replies

"Could we go and get my car?" I ask and he nods, we go out the door and I lock it behind us, he holds out his hand again so I take it and he vamp speeds us to my car, I get in my car and so does Stefan, we drive my car back to my house, I park it and we get out, I lock up the car and Stefan vamp speeds us back to the Salvatore house, we go in and I get myself a glass of bourbon,

"Of course help yourself." Damon says

"I always do." I say and I drink the bourbon,

"Just out of curiosity how high is your tolerance?" Stefan asks

"About the same as yours. I'm gonna go to bed now." I reply

"Ok just pick a room." Damon says

"One question why are you being so nice to me? I mean I've been a prisoner before and this is a lot nicer than that. Do you think if you be nice to me I'll spill all of Katherine's secrets?" I ask

"No we spoke to Elena, Caroline and Bonnie they said that we are not allow to hurt you." Stefan replies

"Why would they do that? I never told them that I was a werewolf, I never told them that I know Katherine and I didn't tell them that I knew the Lockwood's are werewolves." I say

"They did that because they still care about you." Stefan says and I smile then I go upstairs, I go into a room and I have a shower, when I get out I get changed into a long sleeve red cotton shirt and white plain pyjama pants, I get into the bed, I'm about to turn the lamp off but Damon walks in,

"What is it Damon? I have had enough of questions for one night." I say

"Earlier you mentioned that you were a prisoner before." Damon says

"Yeah so?" I ask

"Tell me about it." He replies

"Why? Is this a kind of thing were I tell you something then you tell me something?" I ask

"Maybe." He replies

"Well I already know everything about you so what would I benefit from that?" I ask

"Are you sure you know everything about me?" He asks

"If you are talking about the time you were captured and tortured for five years? Yes I know and I even know things about yourself that you don't know." I reply

"How would you know that?" He asks

"I never go into a town full of vampires without finding out stuff about them. It's only fair that I know everything about you but if I tell you can not tell anyone, do you understand?" I ask

"Yes." He replies and I take a deep breath,

"This is a overview of my life, when I was 3 my older brother from my mum's side killed my twin, four siblings and my mum then my step dad sent me to live in New Orleans with my real dad, when I was 15 I got involved with a vampire, got engaged and I was taken prisoner by a crazy witch where I was used for my power, I was tortured and she made me kill 15 innocent people to trigger my curse, then when I was 16 I left New Orleans because of different reasons. I met Katherine shortly after that, that's what you wanted to know right when and how I met Katherine. Well I just met her by chance, she might of seek me out I don't know and I don't care, so now you know things about me." I say

"Did you tell me everything?" He asks

"No and I'm not going to either, you're lucky I told you that much. Now could you leave please." I reply

"Ok." He says then he leaves, I turn off the light then I go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Memory Lane**

I wake up in Damon's bed again oops, I think we have developed a friends with benefits relationship, over the course the last few days I have been trapped at the Salvatore house, I have bonded with both Damon and Stefan but more Damon since Stefan is always with Elena, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie have all visited me, Bonnie at a different time than Caroline since she still isn't okay with the fact that Caroline is a vampire which I understand, my alarm on my phone goes off, I look at my phone and I turn off the alarm,

"Damon wake up." I say and he groans, he turns over and faces me,

"Why can't we just stay in bed all day?" He asks

"Trust me I would love too but you are the one who told Alaric to have this baroque, so you have to attend and anyway this might be the only opportunity to meet Mason and or kill him." I reply

"True when do we have to pick up the pie so I can get into Jenna's good graces? And how are you okay with me killing Mason?" He asks

"Pie isn't going to get you into her good graces, you should give her lots and lots of alcohol and you can pick it up at anytime. And I'm not okay with it but killing him will piss off Katherine. We should get up and get ready but i'm just so comfortable." I reply

"Me too. Ok I'll give you a deal if we get out of bed then we could go for drinks after." He says

"Not here?" I ask

"Not here." He replies

"Oh thank god I have been in this house too long." I say

"Ouch." He says while smiling,

"Oh shut up you know I've liked it here." I say then I sit up,

"I know and I have enjoyed your stay." He says

"Well I'm free anytime if you want to hook up again." I say as I smile, he laughs,

"I would love that." He says then he kisses me and I kiss him back, I pull away,

"Come on otherwise we'll never get up." I say and he groans, I get up and I have a shower, when I finish I get out and turn off the shower then I wrap a towel around myself, I brush my teeth and I get out my suitcase from my suitcase I get my black leather jacket, red scoop neck and sequin tank top, dark blue straight leg jeans and my black leather boots, I get out my underwear and I get dressed then I do my hair, I pack all my stuff away and I make the bed since I don't want to be a bad house guest, I pick up my suitcase and I take it down stairs along with my handbag which has my phone, keys and purse inside of it, I put my suitcase by the door then I go in the kitchen and there are pancakes waiting for me, I smile as I see there is a vampire face on the pancakes, I sit down and I eat the pancakes then Damon comes in,

"I hope you enjoyed the pancakes." He says

"I did, thank you." I say

"Your welcome." He says, I put the plate in the sink and wash up,

"You didn't have to do that." He says

"No I wanted to." I say

"Come on." He says then we exit the house while I grab my handbag on the way out and we get in his car, he starts to drive to the Grill so we can go and pick up the pie for the baroque.

We arrive at the Grill and we go inside, we see Elena so Damon decides to vamp speed to the chair next to her, she sees him and she is momentarily startled so I walk over there,

"What do you want?" Elena asks

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." Damon replies

"I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in he back, it's using your own tactics against you." She says then she stands up,

"Where are you going?" He asks

"I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you." She replies then she sees me,

"Hey Lily." She says

"Hey." I say

"Okay. We'll see you at Jenna's baroque." He says

"How did you know about Jenna's baroque?" She asks

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and…" He replies

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours." Elena says then a woman comes over and gives Damon a box,

"Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way." Damon says

"What are you up to?" She asks

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the baroque. You coming?" He asks

"I'll meet you there." I reply then he leaves, when he is out of hearing range I laugh,

"What?" Elena asks

"I just find it funny that Damon thinks silver is going to kill a werewolf." I reply

"Why does it not?" She asks

"No it doesn't but that's what happens when you watch too much TV." I reply

"You've got to stop Damon from doing it then, Mason will kill him." She says

"No he won't, he's not strong enough when it's not a full moon. I'm different from every werewolf ever I can turn at will." I say

"How come you can but others can't?" She asks

"Because I cast a spell on myself which allows me to turn at will and the only other person that can do it is my father." I reply

"Wow that's amazing." She says

"I know anyway see you at the baroque." I say

"Yeah bye." Elena says then I leave the Grill and I walk to the Gilbert house. 20 minutes later I arrive at the house and I knock on the door, Alaric opens the door,

"Hello do I know you?" He asks

"That's right we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Lily." I reply then I extend my hand, he takes it and shakes it,

"Sorry of course come in." He says then opens the door wider so I walk in, I go into the kitchen and I see Jenna,

"Hey Jenna." I say

"Hey." She says as we hug and Elena comes in,

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction." She says

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asks

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice." Elena replies

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you." Jenna says then Mason comes in with shot glasses,

"Good news! I found the shout glasses!" He says excitedly

"Oh hey Lily." He says

"Hey." I say

"That would be my exit." Elena says then she leaves,

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna says

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man." He says then Alaric comes in,

"Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already." He says

"Just happy to be invited." Mason says

"Thank Ric, it was his idea." Jenna says

"Really?" Mason asks

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric replies

"I've got dirt. I've got dirt." Mason says as he pours everyone a shot,

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." Jenna says

"To dirty shame." Alaric says then we clink our glasses together and I down my drink, Damon comes in,

"Hey." He says

"Damon." Jenna says

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy." Alaric says

"Here. Use mine." Jenna says then she drinks her drink and leaves while giving her glass to Damon as she leaves, I go and I see Caroline,

"Hey." I say

"Hey." She says then she hugs me, she sniffs my neck and pull her off of me,

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah I just have…" She replies before I cut her off,

"Cravings?" I ask and she nods,

"It's okay." I say then we head to the front porch, we hear Elena,

"Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's baroque? Call me when you can." She says then she puts down the phone and me and Caroline sit down with her,

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asks

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena replies

"I'm sure he's fine." I say and Caroline eats crisps really loud,

"God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of everyday." Caroline says

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena says

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline says

"He said that?" Elena asks

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline replies and Alaric comes out,

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it." He says

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline says and we go in, I get a burger and I eat it,

"Hey how about we play Pictionary?" Damon asks

"No I suck at Pictionary." Jenna replies

"Come on Jenna it will be fun." I say

"Fine come on." She says. 10 minutes later we are trying to guess what Damon has drawn, I'm sitting next to Mason,

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouts

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline shouts

"No, no." Damon says

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna shouts

"Dances with Wolves." Me and Mason say

"Mason and Lily win…again." Damon says

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asks then Elena and Damon go in the kitchen and Jenna soon follows them, me, Mason and Caroline sit at the table, Damon puts the pie on the table with a cake knife which is made of silver inside it,

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" He asks

"Sure." Mason replies then he takes a piece with his hands and not with the knife, everyone looks a bit shocked as he puts the piece on his plate,

"I apologise, I'm an animal." He says

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asks

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason replies

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna says

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon says and I roll my eyes,

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends." Mason says, the night goes on and Damon and Mason are in the kitchen, eventually the night ends and me and Mason are going to the Grill for drinks,

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!" Mason says

"I prefer the term "role model"." Jenna says

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?" Mason asks

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Alaric replies, I hug Jenna,

"Thanks for having me." I say

"Your welcome." Jenna says

"You know, I should probably head out too." Damon says and me and Mason leave then we head to the Mystic Grill.

I enter the Grill while Mason parks his car outside, I sit at the bar and I order a bourbon after a few minutes Damon comes and sits next to me,

"Well that was a bust." He says

"Let me guess using silver didn't work. Shocker." I say sarcastically

"Why didn't you tell me it wasn't going to work?" He asks

"You never asked, you assumed that we could get killed by it." I reply

"How do I kill a werewolf?" He asks

"Now why would I tell you that?" I ask

"Because you like me." He replies

"What gave you that impression?" I ask

"The fact you slept with me more than once." He replies

"True but doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you how you kill a werewolf, you forget I am a werewolf. But don't worry you'll figure it out." I say then Caroline walks in and sits down, Elena comes in with Stefan and goes up to Caroline so I decide to use my super hearing to listen in,

"Elena." Caroline says

"Hey." Elena says while Stefan goes and sits at a table,

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." Caroline says

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?" Elena asks

"So…you're not mad at me?" Caroline asks

"You were just being a good friend…in your own way." Elena replies

"My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry." Caroline says and Elena smiles then rejoins Stefan,

"I'm starving." Stefan says

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena says so that was what Katherine was doing today,

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to." He says

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her." She says

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe." He says

"I'm not afraid of her." She says

"Well, you should be." He says

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." She says

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her own way." He says

"You're not actually saying that we should do what she says?" She asks

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone." He replies

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But everyday that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" She asks

"This is the reality of our situation." He replies

"Well, reality sucks." She says and I notice that Caroline is listening to their conversation,

"This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." Elena says

"She already has, Elena." Stefan says then they look at each other and Elena leaves, Damon is, of course, listening to their conversation. After a few more drinks Damon leaves while Stefan left a little while ago and so did Caroline, I get up and I walk home, I get in my car and I drive to the Salvatore house, when I arrive I get my suitcase and I put it in the boot of my car then I drive back home, I get out my suitcase and then lock up my car then I unlock the front door, I walk in and I lock the door behind me, I take my suitcase upstairs and I put all my stuff back then I get dressed into my navy long sleeve pyjama top and my navy spotted pyjama bottoms, I put my clothes in the wash and I brush my teeth, I get in bed and I turn off the light then I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Kill Or Be Killed**

I wake up and I get up then I go into the bathroom and I turn on the shower, I get undressed and I get into the shower, I have to go to a thing at the public park because Caroline decided to sign me up but it also gives me an opportunity to talk to Mason so he doesn't try an attempt to kill Damon and Stefan, hopefully he won't since Katherine wants them alive but you never know, I turn off the shower and I get out then I wrap myself in a towel, I brush my teeth then I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get out my pale blue tank top, white super skinny jeans and my black Mary Jane style leather pumps then I get dressed, I do my hair then I make my bed, I get my phone and keys and I put them in my pockets, I go downstairs and I make myself some toast then I eat it, when I finish I put my plate in the sink then my phone starts ringing, I look at it but I don't recognise the number however I do answer it,

"Hello?" I ask

_"Hi Lily it's Tyler." He replies_

"Oh hey Tyler, what's up?" I ask

_"Mason told me what you two are." He replies_

"Right so?" I ask

_"I'm worried that I might do something stupid and accidentally kill someone." He replies_

"No Tyler you won't trust me, now you are more aware of what will happen." I say

"_How did you trigger it? I mean Mason told how he did and I just wanted to know how you did." He says_

"Well when I was 15 a woman kidnapped me and forced me to kill 15 people." I say

_"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… I'm so sorry Lily." He says_

"It's fine Tyler but I have been a werewolf a long time so if you ever do trigger the curse I can help you, I helped Mason so I can help you too." I say

_"Yes thank you." He says_

"Your welcome now be good Tyler and I'll see you soon." I say

_"Okay bye Lily." He says_ "Bye Tyler." I say then I hang up and I add his number to my contact list, I breathing heavily since I don't like talking about my past too much because of all the horrible things that have happened to me, I go out my front door and I lock it behind me then I get into my car, I turn on the engine and I drive to the park. After 10 minutes I get there and I park my car, Carol Lockwood is giving a speech,

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." She says then I look over and I see Mason and Stefan talking so I decide to listen in,

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore." Mason says

"The nice one. The one offering an apology." Stefan says

"Not interested." Mason says "Look, my brother acted impulsively." Stefan says

"You think?" Mason asks

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing call a truce?" Stefan asks

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife." Mason replies

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one." Stefan says

"Tell your bother to watch his back." Mason says then he goes to leave but Stefan catches his arm,

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back." Stefan says

"If he comes at me…" Mason says

"He won't." Stefan says then they shake hands and Mason leaves while carrying a box, both me and Damon appear behind Stefan,

"What are you doing?" Damon asks

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan replies

"I don't want peace." Damon says

"Consider it Opposite Day." I say

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem." Damon says

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." Stefan says then he walks off and I see Elena and Caroline so I go over to them,

"Hey guys." I say

"Hey." They both say then we all start painting,

"So suddenly, she's in the running for Mother of the Year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this." Caroline says

"Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asks

"Well, I was a bitch which is par for the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline asks

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena replies

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." Caroline says

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…" Elena says

"Just what?" I ask

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena replies, later as we are painting Elena and Stefan keep on looking at each other and Caroline notices this,

"Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged." She says

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena says

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline says but Elena goes over there anyway and Damon comes to us,

"What's her problem?" He asks

"Don't worry about it." I reply

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mum?" He asks

"Don't worry about it." Caroline replies after a while Elena leaves and me and Caroline follow her.

Elena is sitting by the lake on her own so me and Caroline sit next to her,

"You okay?" Caroline asks

"No." Elena replies

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline says

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I…I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." Elena says

"No, I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." Caroline says then she spots her mum on the phone and leaving the park,

"Is she leaving? Where is my mum going?" Caroline asks then she vamp speeds over there while me and Elena walk, we join her as Liz leaves,

"What's going on?" I ask

"I don't know. Something's up." Caroline replies then we go into the woods and up a hill,

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asks

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline replies

"Hear what?" Elena asks

"Something's wrong, Elena." I reply

"Caroline…" Elena says

"Shh." Caroline says then she focuses and after a couple of minutes she speaks,

"Oh god." She says

"What is it?" Elena asks

"Stefan and Damon." Caroline replies

"What?" Elena asks then we all go and try to find them, on the way Caroline fills us in.

We are all running through the woods looking for Liz and the boys then Caroline stops and I smell blood,

"What is it?" Elena asks

"They've been here." I reply then Caroline looks down at the plant which has blood on it,

"What?" Elena asks then Mason arrives,

"What are you three doing out here?" He asks

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asks

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too." He replies

"Where are they?" Elena asks

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." He replies as he looks at Caroline,

"Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." He says then I go towards him but he puts Elena in a headlock,

"Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here." He says

"I can take you." Caroline says

"Wanna bet?" He asks

"Yeah. I do." Caroline replies then she rushes him, grabs him and pushes him against a tree,

"I told you." She says then she knees him in the groin and pushes him on all fours then I kick him hard in the stomach which sends him flying against a tree and he falls on the ground,

"Come on." Caroline says then we all carry on going towards the ruins. We arrive at the ruins and Caroline listens in,

"What is that?" Elena asks

"Caroline. Caroline, what is it?" I ask

"My mum. She's killing them." Caroline replies

"What?!" Elena shouts then both me and Elena start motioning forward but Caroline grabs our arms,

"No, no, no, no!" She shouts

"We have to stop her!" Elena shouts

"No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me. Elena!" Caroline shouts as Elena runs in,

"You have to make a choice Caroline, it's your choice but you got to think is Stefan and Damon's lives less important than your mum finding out about you." I say, she looks conflicted then she decides,

"Alright let's go in." She says then we run in, we make the door close on its own as we run fast,

"What was that?" A deputy asks

"Who else is with you?" Liz asks, me and Caroline circle around with our super speed then Caroline closes on one of the deputies and bites his neck, the other fires at her but she uses the other deputy as a shield, when he stops shooting both me and Caroline knock him out then Caroline reveals her vamp face to her mum, Liz gasps,

"Hi mum." Caroline says as her vamp face goes away, later on both Stefan and Damon are awake, Damon is drinking from one of the deputies and Elena is sitting with Stefan, both Liz and Caroline are sitting down but in different parts of the cell and I am sitting in the middle of them,

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon says

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer." Stefan says

"Damon's right you know. If there's ever a time to break your diet…" Caroline says

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena asks

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you." He replies as he looks at Liz,

"What am I gonna do with you?" Damon asks

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mum? Mum? Please. Look. I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mum, please. He will kill you." Caroline replies

"Then kill me." Liz says

"No!" Caroline shouts

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Liz says then Damon bends down and looks her in the eyes,

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon says then he grabs her and Liz stands up quickly,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline shouts

"Damon, don't!" Stefan shouts

"Damon, please!" Elena shouts then I stand up quickly,

"Don't you dare." I say warningly

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Damon says then he looks at Liz,

"You're my friend." Damon says then he looks at the deputies,

"We've got to clean this up." He says

"I've got it you lot go on." I say then Damon nods and he takes Liz out, everyone soon follows, I pick up one of the deputies and I carry him upstairs then I do the same for the other, I dig a hole and I throw them both in it then I cover it back up, I go to my car and I drive to the Salvatore house.

I arrive then I go in and wash my hands then I go in the basement where Liz is on the phone and Damon is in the room,

"A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow…" Liz says

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Damon says and Liz understands the warning,

"…or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Goodnight." She says then she hangs up and gives the phone to Damon,

"Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain's worked its way out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon says then we hear Caroline, Stefan and Elena arriving then Caroline stops outside the door and listens,

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't wanna see her." Liz says

"She's your daughter, Liz." Damon says

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." Liz says

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." I say then we look at Caroline and she leaves, Elena follows her,

"When people become vampires it doesn't change who they are, it just magnifies their personalities." I say

"How would you know that?" Liz asks

"I grew up around vampires." I reply

"Are you a vampire?" She asks

"No I'm not but I'm not exactly human either." I reply, she looks at me confused,

"I'm gonna go now see you soon." I say and Damon nods, I leave the Salvatore house and I drive back home, I lock my car and I unlock the front door then I go in, I lock the door behind me, I go upstairs and I go in my walk in wardrobe, I get out my blue shirt sleeve pyjama top and my blue plain pyjama bottoms, I get changed and I get into then I turn off the light then I fall asleep.

**Authors note:**

**I'm sorry I didn't realise that before this chapter was in one big paragraph I thought it was still laid out like it is now but thank you for telling me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

**Plan B**

I wake up and sigh since I have to get up, I am going over to the Lockwood mansion to help set up for the masquerade ball and hopefully prevent a war between Mason and the Salvatores, I get up and I look out my window, I see the forest and I love it that's why I chose to have my house in the middle of the forest, away from the town and people, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get my black leather jacket, black Lurex crop top, dark grey authentic faded skinny jeans and dark leather classic platform pumps, I come out of my wardrobe and I go into my bathroom, I put the shower on and I get undressed then I get in, I wash my hair and my body, after a few minutes I finish in the shower and I turn it off, I get out and I wrap a towel round my hair and body, I brush my teeth, do my deodorant etc. After a few minutes I come out of the bathroom and I get my hair dryer and hair curlers, my phone starts ringing and I answer,

"Hello?" I ask

_"__Lily its Damon." Damon replies_

"Yes I know." I say

_"__Well anyway, could you come over?" He asks_

"Why?" I ask

_"__Because_ _I want to talk to you before we go to the Lockwood's and get Mason." He replies_

"About what?" I ask

_"__It doesn't matter just come over." He replies_

"Okay then, see you soon." I say then I hang up and I get dressed, I dry and curl my hair then I put the hair curlers and dryer away, I put my phone in my handbag and I put my keys in my pocket, I go downstairs then I go into the kitchen and I put handbag on the kitchen counter, I put bread in the toaster and while that is toasting I make myself a packed lunch because I have noticed over the last few days I haven't been eating as much as I should since I haven't had the time so hence the lunch, I pack it in a box then put it in my handbag and the toast pops up so I get my handbag and I eat the toast as I unlock the front door, close it and lock it behind me, I go over to my car and I unlock it then I get in and close the door, I put my handbag on the passage seat as I finish my toast then I turn on the engine and I drive over to the Salvatore Mansion.

I arrive and I park the car, I get my handbag and I get out the car while closing the door behind me, I go up to the door and I knock on it then it instantly opens with Damon standing at the door, he grabs me and pulls me inside then closes the door while I regain my balance,

"What the hell?" I ask then he goes past me and picks something up off the table,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks in a serious

"Tell you what? What is this about Damon?" I ask and he doesn't answer me,

"Damon?" I ask as I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder then he turns around,

"Why didn't you tell me that you are Lily Claire the one of most famous singers ever?" He asks with a smile on his face then I hit him on his shoulder,

"You jerk! I thought it was something serious!" I reply

"But in all seriousness why didn't you tell me?" He asks

"Well one I didn't have to and two I didn't think it was important, yes I am a singer but I don't want people to think of me as a celebrity or someone important because I'm not. I'm just an ordinary person." I reply

"You're not an ordinary person, most people in this town are not ordinary. I'm a 171 year old vampire and you are a witch and werewolf hybrid, we are not ordinary but you being a big deal is not going to change how I act around you." He says

"Well thank you. You are a good person Damon Salvatore." I say then there is a knock on the door so goes over and opens it, it's Jeremy at the door,

"I need to talk to you." He says

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asks then Damon tries to close the door on Jeremy but he just pushes it back open,

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy replies

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough." Damon says then he attempts to close the door again but Jeremy pushes it back,

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here." Jeremy says

"A moonstone?" Damon asks

"And I know where it is." Jeremy replies then I go over to the door,

"Where is it may I ask?" I ask and Jeremy goes to answer but Damon interrupts,

"And you're bringing me this why?" He asks

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy asks

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?" Damon asks and Jeremy doesn't reply

"Oh, you haven't told her, have you?" Damon asks

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy replies then he tries to walk in the house but Damon pushes him out,

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon says

"You going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asks then Damon steps aside and Jeremy walks in so Damon closes the door,

"I have to call Ric and get him to bring any research he may have." Damon says the he leaves the room,

"So where is the moonstone?" I ask

"Why do you want to know?" He asks

"Because I want it and so I can protect it from the people who want to use it to break the curse." I reply

"But why?" He asks

"Because in breaking the curse it requires sacrifice of the doppelgänger, look I've said way too much, you can't tell anyone what I just said because then they will try to destroy the moonstone." I reply

"But wouldn't that be a good thing?" He asks

"It would be but it is great leverage against Mason and whoever might want it, so I need you tell me who has the moonstone." I reply

"Tyler has it." He says

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods,

"Thank you." I say then Damon comes back,

"Ric will be round shortly." He says

"Good." I say

"You seem very enthusiastic about this considering you and Mason were friends." Damon says

"He stopped being my friend as soon as he went after you and Stefan because despite the fact I haven't known you too for a long time I know that you're the good ones, and you two would do anything for your loved ones that is obvious." I say then Jeremy scoffs and I frown at him,

"If you haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything, and it is funny because you are here asking to help with the whole Mason mess." I say and Damon smiles at me while Jeremy looks hurt but it was necessary because yes Damon did kill him without realising the consequences, however he does regret which is an achievement on his part because he could of easily not feel anything but he doesn't, he wants to feel he just needs people to help him do that,

"Should we talk about the fact that Lily is a very famous singer and that she neglected to tell anyone." Damon says

"Yeah I already know everyone does." Jeremy says then Damon looks confused,

"You weren't here the last time I was, everyone knows except for you and probably Stefan." I say while smiling then I sniff the air and I smell other people here apart from us,

"Are Caroline and Liz here?" I ask and Damon nods but I also smell another person it's Ric then there is a knock on the door so Damon opens it, Ric is there with a box,

"Ric!" Damon says then Ric sees Jeremy as he comes into the mansion,

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy replies then Ric looks at Damon and Damon shrugs so he looks back at Jeremy as he puts down the box,

"Does Elena know you're here?" Ric asks

"Not exactly." Jeremy replies

"What you got?" Damon asks as he starts to dig through the box and takes out a book,

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Ric replies

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Damon says then Ric takes the book out of Damon's hands,

"Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" He asks

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah." Damon replies then Jeremy walks over to them, I am still currently sitting down next to them,

"An Aztec curse? Cool." He says

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Ric says then Damon wiggles his fingers, showing daylight ring,

"Most of them, anyway." He says

"And me, I am an exception to the curse I can turn at free will." I say while biting back a laugh because they have it all wrong and I know this since Katherine told me, and I grew up in New Orleans with the stories of the Originals,

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Ric says then he shows a map and Jeremy takes it and looks at it, it has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse,

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asks

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon replies

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Ric says

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" Damon asks

"Tyler." Jeremy replies

"Can you get it?" Damon asks

"Yeah." Jeremy replies

"See, now your life has purpose." Damon says

"So, you do believe it?" Jeremy asks

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." Damon replies then he finishes his drink and walks past Ric and Jeremy, they follow and I get up then follow them, Damon, Jeremy and Ric all get into Ric's car while I get into mine and we all drive to the Lockwood Mansion.

Me and Ric park our cars outside the Lockwood Mansion then we all walk in, me and Damon start looking for Stefan while Jeremy follows us, we see Elena and she is confused to see Damon,

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She asks

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?" He asks then she looks at me,

"What's going on?" She asks

"Ask eager beaver." He replies then we walk off because we spot Stefan while Jeremy walks up to Elena, we walk up to Stefan and he fills us in about Katherine and Mason, which I already knew, since Bonnie accidently touched Mason and got a vision of it,

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asks

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense." Stefan replies

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be." Damon says

"Using him for what?" Stefan asks

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well." Damon replies

"Why?" Stefan asks

"Well...no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something." Damon replies

"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?" Stefan asks

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Damon replies

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asks the he walks past Damon and slaps him on the arm as he continues to walk away then he stops,

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself." Damn replies then Stefan looks back at him and shakes his head and Damon scoffs,

"You're right, Katherine is using Mason in order to get the moonstone." I say

"Do you know why?" Stefan asks and I nod,

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Damon asks

"All you need to know is that you cannot let Katherine get that moonstone, she won't use it for anything good. When you get it give it to either Bonnie or me because trust me it will be better in a witch's hands." I reply then we all see Jeremy walking up to Tyler so we listen into the conversation,

"Hey man." Jeremy says

"Hey!" Tyler says

"He, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy says

"What? Why?" Tyler asks

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." Jeremy replies

"What did it say?" Tyler asks

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jeremy asks

"Nope. I gave it to my uncle." Tyler replies

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asks

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?" Tyler asks

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably...Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." Jeremy replies then me, Damon and Stefan look at each other, Damon is pissed but Stefan just shrugs it off then we all walk away. Stefan is texting Elena while Damon comes over with Bonnie because he has her arm within his grasp,

"Okay. This is as far as I go." She says then they both stop and Damon lets go of her,

"Okay." Damon says

"What do you want?" She asks

"A favour." He replies

"Like that's gonna happen." She says

"So predictable." He says then he looks at Stefan,

"That's why I brought him." He says then Stefan comes over,

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out." Stefan says

"Pretty please." I say

"I'm listening." Bonnie says then Stefan's phone starts to ring,

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." He looks at Damon "Can you play nice, please?" Stefan asks

"I guess." Damon replies then Stefan stands to the side,

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone." Damon says

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get ask questions." Bonnie says

"He hasn't given her the moonstone yet since he doesn't fully trust her and he probably hasn't had it long but if we don't act he will." I say then Damon nods and turns his attention back onto Bonnie,

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?" Damon asks

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again." She replies

"Is it vampire specific?" He asks

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." She replies

"Good. Good, good." He says

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." She says

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us." He says then Stefan comes back over to us,

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end." Stefan says

"Absolutely." Damon says then she nods so we go and set up a plan to catch ourselves a Mason. Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep,

"Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in." He says then he sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her,

"Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" He asks

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language." She replies

"Here, let me give you a hand." He says then he grabs the table and starts to pull it out, Bonnie looks around then at Mason and she uses the aneurysm spell on him, he grabs his head and yells in pain then he falls down to his knees,

"I'm sorry." Bonnie says then Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face, Mason falls to the ground unconscious then Damon opens the passage door of the jeep and signals Bonnie to get in,

"Get in the car Lily." He says

"It's alright, I'll take my own." I say then Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon, Bonnie gets into the jeep while Stefan and Damon put Mason in the trunk of the jeep, Damon gets in and drives off with Bonnie in the passage seat, I walk over to my car and I drive to the Salvatore Mansion, I get my lunch out of my handbag and I eat it to give me energy because I think I'm gonna need it.

I arrive at the Salvatore Mansion and I get out my car, I lock it behind me and I walk into the house then go to the library since that is where Bonnie and Damon probably are, I see Damon looking into Mason's bag while Bonnie is by Mason,

"Whoa. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." Damon says then Bonnie takes Mason's head in her hands,

"What are you doing?" Damon asks

"She's looking for the moonstone." I reply

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it." Damon says while tying down Mason to the chair with his chains, Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates while she is touching Masons' head,

"Somewhere small. Dark. There's water." Bonnie says

"Like a sewer?" Damon asks

"No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well." Bonnie replies

"Why would it be in a well?" He asks then Bonnie lowers her hands and opens her eyes,

"I told you, I only get what I get." She replies then Mason grunts and grabs Bonnie by the wrist, she gasps and I pull Mason's hand off of her then she starts to walk away,

"That's it. That's all I got." She says

"Hey, judgey!" Bonnie turns around and looks at Damon "Thank you." Damon says then she walks out the room leaving us alone with Mason,

"Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." He says then he punches Mason in the face, Damon walks over to the fireplace and picks up a poker then puts it in the fire to heat it,

"Damon what are you planning on doing?" I ask

"Don't worry just wake him up." He replies then I put my hands on his head and I use magic to wake him up, Mason struggles to get out of the chair and Damon looks at him,

"Someone's feisty." He says then he gets up as Mason continues to struggle and he thrusts the chair backwards but I manage to jump out of the way before it squashed me, Damon walks over to him,

"What?!" Mason shouts then Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest and Mason screams while I gasp,

"You can hurt – good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." Damon says then he pulls down Mason's collar and looks at his wound,

"Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." He says then Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair, he walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again,

"So...Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon asks then Mason spits on the floor but says nothing,

"I have all day." Damon says then he thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach, Mason grits his teeth and screams, I understand why Damon is doing this but it brings back bad memories of when I was tortured when I was 15. Damon continues to heat the poker in the fire and I am sitting down,

"When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way." Damon says then Jeremy walks in the room with a box and sets it down on the table,

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon says

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy says

"Ooh, What is it?" Damon asks as we both go over and Jeremy gets out a plant, it is that what I think it is? I get a whiff and it is, crap! It's wolfsbane,

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane." Jeremy replies then Damon opens the cloth and looks at the wolfsbane,

"What else did you read?" Damon asks then Jeremy gets out his phone,

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it toxic." Jeremy replies then Mason groans and looks over to him,

"I'm guessing toxic." Damon says then he takes it out of the cloth and grabs my hand with vamp speed and puts the wolfsbane on it which burns me,

"Ow!" I shout then I punch Damon in the face with enough fall to make him full over,

"What the hell?!" I shout then he gets up and goes over to Mason, I see what he is going to do,

"Damon don't." I say and I start to go over but Jeremy stops me,

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asks but Mason doesn't answer so Damon brushes the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek which burns and Mason screams, Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture then Damon pulls away the wolfsbane,

"Why is she here?" Damon asks

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?" Mason asks

"How rude of me. You know, I just realised, I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon replies then Damon shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth and Mason grunts and groans in pain,

"Yummy!" Damon says then he stops and Mason spits up the wolfsbane,

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asks

"Screw you!" Mason shouts

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Damon shouts

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy shouts

"I'm taking your eyes now." Damon says

"The well! You can find it there." Mason says then Damon threatening holds the wolfsbane up to Mason,

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." Damon says

"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason says

"Why?" Damon asks

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse." Mason replies

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asks

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason replies

"Why?" Damon asks

"Because she loves me." Mason replies then Damon laughs,

"Now – now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron." Damon says, Katherine doesn't love anybody and I learnt that the hard way since I have also been in love with her, we slept together and we shared everything but I knew she never loved me back as much as she tried to act like she did, she doesn't but she doesn't know that I no longer love her,

"I'm done talking." Mason says

"Yes, you are." Damon says and I realise what he means, he's going to kill him and I have to stop him because Mason is my friend and I have been a dick but I never knew Damon would do this, Damon hands Jeremy the wolfsbane and Jeremy grabs it,

"It's time to take a walk, Jeremy." Damon says

"I'm staying." Jeremy says

"No, you should go." Damon says

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy says then Mason looks at Jeremy and me,

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." He says

"Damon..." Jeremy says then Damon vamp speeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat,

"You wanted to be part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave." Damon says

"Let go of him Damon! You've already killed him once isn't that enough?" I ask then Damon lets go of Jeremy and Jeremy coughs,

"He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?" Damon asks as he goes over to Mason, Jeremy gets up and leaves, I slowly walk over to Damon,

"You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon says

"I love her!" Mason shouts

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Damon says then he is about to put his hand in Mason's chest but I grab his arm and I push him across the room, I go to unchain Mason but Damon pushes me across the room and thrusts his hand into Mason's chest while looking him in the eyes, Mason groans then Damon rips out his heart,

"No!" I shout then Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest, I run over to him and I shake him,

"Please don't be dead!" I shout over and over with his blood getting on my hands and tears running down my face until Damon pulls me away from him, I push Damon away and I slowly back away towards the exit then I run to my car, I get in and turn on the engine then I drive home.

I arrive home and I am shaking,

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't I save him?" I ask myself then I get out of the car and I run inside, with my handbag, as fast as I can and I go straight to the kitchen then I wash my hands so I can wash away the blood, I turn off the tap and I dry my hands, I go over to the island in the kitchen and I grab the fruit bowl which is on top it, I smash it on the floor as hard as I can and I scream loudly, my phone starts ringing so I wipe away my tears and I see that it is Elena, I answer it,

"Hello?" I ask

_"__Lily you need to get to the hospital now, it's Jenna." She replies_

"Why? What's happened?" I ask

_"__Katherine was compelling Jenna and has been for weeks, she phoned up the house, she told Jenna to stab herself." She replies_

"Oh my god, I'll be right there." I say then I hang up and I put my phone back in my handbag, I grab my handbag and I wolf speed to the car, which is fast like vamp speed but not as fast, I turn on the engine and I drive to the hospital as fast as I can. I arrive at the hospital and I quickly run in, I see Jeremy and I run over to him,

"Jeremy." I say

"Lily? Thank god you're here." He says

"Where is she?" I ask

"She's in the emergency room, I don't know what's going on." Jeremy replies as he starts tearing up so I go over to him and I hug him,

"It's going to be fine, Jenna is going to be fine." I say then Elena comes out of the emergency room and comes over to us,

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asks

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She gonna be okay." Elena replies then I relax,

"Thank god." I say

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asks

"No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine mind compulsion." Elena replies

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy asks

"Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody." Elena replies then she starts to cry and she turns away,

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." Jeremy says then hugs her,

"It's gonna be okay." He says

"No, it's not." Elena says

"She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay." I say then after a while I talk to Jenna and make sure she's alright then I go home.

I arrive home and park my car in front of my house then I see Katherine standing on my porch, I take a deep breath then I get my handbag and I get out of the car, I look the car and start walking to my front door,

"I would of waited inside but I haven't been invited in your house." She says

"And you never will be." I say as I open my front door, since I didn't lock it, and I throw my handbag inside,

"What's got into you?" She asks

"You don't think I know what you did to Jenna?" I ask not looking at her but still looking inside my house,

"Damon killed Mason and it was my way of saying it was not okay, how come you didn't save him anyway?" She asks then my anger takes control and I turn around, grab her by the neck and slam her into the wall while still choking her,

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE! I tried to save him and in return you spat on me, before we came here what did I tell you not to do?" I ask

"Not go near or after Jenna." She replies

"AND YOU IGNORED ME, SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU NEARLY KILLED HER." I shout with my wolf eyes and Katherine looks scared like she should, then I throw her off my porch and I go inside my house then turn around to look at her,

"If I see you again Katherine it will be to kill you." I say then I slam the door and sigh, I start tearing up but I wipe away the tears and I go upstairs to my room, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get my cream spotted short sleeve pyjama top, and my cream spotted pyjama bottoms, I come out of my walk in wardrobe and get changed, I put my clothes in the wash then I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth, I come out of the bathroom and get into bed, I turn off the light and fall into a deep restless sleep.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long to update, I had my GCSE's then I had a job and I just wanted to relax for awhile before updating my stories. I will update again soon hopefully.**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Sorry for the last chapter where it is not spaced out but I find every time I try to sort it out it won't let me and I don't kniw why but I will try to sort it out if I can**


End file.
